Gracefulshipping: Key and Lock
by Kizuna Kiseki
Summary: He had always led a normal and peaceful life, until an encounter with a mysterious girl changed his life drastically. Will the lock to his heart be opened by her key? Gracefulshipping. This is an on-going saga. -Kiseki :D


Life was peaceful in the village. There would be fishermen going out to sea, businessmen trading goods with each other as the Solrock slowly make it's way to the morning sky. Wingulls added further details as they soar through the never-ending azure blue blanket. It was a place bustling with liveliness and atmosphere.

I've live in this village with my parents out in the city making hard-earned money! Since I'm the only child, I would usually get bored, thus spending most of my time outside, playing by the shore, drawing on the sand with a stick if I'm on a break.

Break? You may ask why I said this word. Well, you see, I'm working for a delivery company along with 3 other friends: Steven, Lance, Cynthia. The four of us were always together, helping to deliver goods to various trading ports to earn small tips. Sometimes a generous sum of money will be rewarded to us and we would save that money to buy stuffs like sweets, tidbits or save it for future purposes. To top it off, we studied at the same school. Every dawn before 5.30am, uncle Alder would fetch us to school with his goods truck as our parents were busy earning money in the city. We would be chatting on the truck till we reach the town's school. We would then bid Uncle Alder farewell, heading towards the building to join our other classmates.

Hardworking since young, I'm one of the top scholars of the school along with Steven and Cynthia (Well Lance is not really those kind of ace student type). We've been idolized by a lot of people in school as they would always crowd around the 4 of us whenever we go, be it looks, capability, academic or other stuffs. Every Valentine's Day, girls from all over the school would flood Lance's, Steven's and my table with small gifts [most of them are chocolates with notes attached like: "_Aishiteru~!_" "_Please be my boyfriend!_ ;)" "_Do return me a gift on All White's Day as well!_"] That would be the only day where we don't need to buy snacks during break time and we shared some of the chocolates with Cynthia. On All White's Day, it will be Cynthia's turn to be flooded with gifts. We never really return the gifts to others as it may ruin the whole purpose of the occasion.

After school, we would wait for uncle Alder's truck to arrive and pick us back to the quarry and start working. Steven and I would pedal on a rental bicycle to send the goods around. Lance would be pushing trolleys to categorize the goods needed for each recipents while Cynthia does all the annoying paperwork. Earning money that comes from your own hard work is always the best.

When the big Solrock starts to set, we bid our superior farewell and went back to the village to do our homework assignments till the big Lunatone takes over the sky. Yellow Staryus were illuminating the once azure-blue sky. Seeing it will always calm your stressful mood down and relax; just like the waves at the beach.

I always thought life was simple and easy-going, until one fateful encounter changed my whole world completely. _That very fateful one_.

_She was the key of my heart. When it was inserted into mine, I'm no longer the same person of now…_

_Because, my heart has flown away with her…_

…_._

It was one time when I was taking over Lance's job, helping him to sort out the trolleys on a small hill. He had went off to do some extra errands for what reason, which I do not know. I was pulling the last trolley full of timber up the hill and settled it with the other trolleys. I gave myself a pat on the shoulder and started to enjoy the scenery on top. Even though they were camouflaged, I still can see the Swablus and Altarias flying in flocks across the clouds. Other aerial Pokemons were also gliding along, with various distinctive patterns spreading across the sky. After gazing up for a few minutes, I l looked down to the greenery, refreshing my eyes. There were other wild Pokemons racing in the open field there, tagging each other and playing without any worries. That moment of satisfactory when you are sitting at a top of a hill looking down on the earth...

That's when I saw a girl who was along the hill with her elegant movements of pedaling on her bike. She was so graceful that I couldn't take my eyes off her. That long violet hair of hers was swaying in rhythm with the gentle breeze. I wanted to know who she is, but a big pearl white summer hat was hiding the identity of that mysterious girl. Just… who _is_ she? I suddenly had the burning desire in my heart: I needed to know her badly, by all means.

"AH!" While I was still pondering over the matter, I suddenly heard a scream.

Something in my instinct told me that: it was _her_.

_She screamed_.

And _**I**_ was the _only_ one around.

There's only one sentence that appeared in my mind: I must help her.

Without further delay, I rushed down the hill and saw her. Her left knee was bleeding profusely and staining her marble white skirt. With an aid kit prepared in my hands, I helped her to bandage her left knee, wrapping the injured part.

"Um… thanks for helping me to bandage my leg."

Her voice. I finally get to hear her voice. Before I knew it, I realized that I'm blushing.

"Your face looks very red. Have you been under this heat for quite a long time? Drink lots of water if you don't want to suffer from a heatstroke."

She… she's _concerning_ about me?

"Err yeah. I always get exposed to hot suns every time I work. And don't worry, I'm fine. Your leg- Does it still hurt?" I didn't know what to say, so I just asked randomly.

"Of course it hurts. You even helped me to bandage my leg, don't tell me you've forgotten?" She asked teasingly. I can't believe I've just embarrassed myself in front of her.

"Gomenasai~ I had short term memories." I decided to play along with her, if that's what could make her happy. I supported her to a more comfortable space on the hill and put her bicycle aside. We chatted with each other until it's around evening.

"Hmm, what's your name by the way? We had a long chat but haven't know each other yet."

Not wanting to let her know my identity, I said: "Not telling~"

"Then I shall call you 'Mr. Forgetful' then!" She laughed. Her head was facing up and I could finally see her face. Her eyes were lavender purple, her cheeks were in the shape of a small v-curve. Even though she looks around the same age as me, she already had a teenage girl's figure.

"So… what's your name then?" I asked her, determined to get some data about her.

"The Lady's there!" A bulter ran out from a car and ran towards our direction. _Lady_? I studied her clothes again. Indeed, they looked like casual clothes even though they were made of high quality materials. And that hat of hers… I remember when I was strolling in a city with my parents once, I came across this shop where they sell branded clothes. On one of the shelves, a summer hat similar to the one she's wearing was laying there…

"So erm, farewell, Mr. Forgetful!" She picked up her bike and walked jaggedly towards the butler, who picked the bike from her and helped her way into the car. He turned around and gave me a bow as an action of gratitude. From the looks of the car, wow… her family must be pretty rich then. Compared to me, a boy living in a low-class village… But I'm glad that at least I can refer her as: _The Lady_.

…

I pushed back the trolleys to the harbor, only to find Steven, Lance and Cynthia glaring at me.

"Um… why are the 3 of you glaring at me like that?" I tried to get words out of my mouth.

Lance immediately grabbed my collar and lifted up me. "JUST _**WHERE**_ HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I… I…"

"Did you know that we got scolded just because of you?" Steven gave me a cold stare.

"H-how did you all get scolded?" I did not expect this to happen.

"The trolleys! You are supposed to wait for the person to collect them, but why did you push all the way back here? That client had telephoned our boss and is complaining about our customer service! He scolded us for not being able to lookout for you." Cynthia was sighing as she facepalmed herself.

I suddenly remembered about my encounter with 'The Lady'. I was keeping the trolleys aside and was unnoticeably far from the meeting place with the client. _I even forgot about it._

"He says that you're fired. You need not to come back anymore." Lance finished his sentence off as I ran away.

"Wait! Where did you think you're going!" Steven tried to go after me but Cynthia stopped him.

I stopped in my tracks. "I'm going out of this village and will not come back if I didn't achieve anything. Take care, all of you."

Time seemed to pass amazingly slow as I walked away from 3 friends dear to me. I can't believe that I'm leaving them just because I'm in spite.

"Steven, just… let him be." Cynthia gave him a nod. Steven understood.

The feeling of emptiness starts to expand as the Lunatone started to rise up, just like our shadows.

.

..

…

After a few days away from village, I had already spent all my money away. My stomach's growling, my body starts to become weaker and weaker day by day.

I passed by a bakery, seeing the place was crowded with people, I attempted to steal a piece of bun near the exit. Hoping no one who see me, I dashed towards the exit. But I was wrong. The wargle-eyed shopkeeper saw my actions and caught me easily, since I don't have any energy to outrun him. I tried to shake him off but his grip became tighter every time I struggled.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BREADS! YOU DESPECABLE THIEF! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE SCHOOL NOW?"

Just when I was about to rebut him back, I noticed a figure had stood beside me.

"What's going on here?" He sensed the tense atmosphere in the shop.

"This little brat here tried to steal my bread!" He lifted me up, making me unable to breathe properly.

"Put him down. I'll pay for that loaf of bread then." He shown to the shopkeeper a few dollar notes.

"Hmph! Count yourself lucky this time!" He took the money and stormed off.

…..

"Why did you help me to pay for the bread? You don't even know me." I asked with curiousity as I greedily chomped down the bread in a few bites.

"Why did you steal the bread in the first place? Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

He looked at me. "Stealing something is the most low class of behavior and to put it rudely, a shameless act."

My mind was suddenly jerked awake by his comment. LOW CLASS. This phrase kept revolving around my mind.

"Because… I'm a LOW CLASS villager! My family isn't rich, I went to work labour for others, I don't even have a room of my own! My family and I slept in the same room together. I know you're rich, wear fancy gentleman-like clothes and despised poor people like me. That's why you helped me to pay for the bread right? RIGHT?"

By this time, I was standing directly in front of him and the bench we're sitting on. Instead of him being frightened by me, he actually laughed. I totally did not really expect this reaction from him.

"You're an interesting one, so different from the others that I've seen. So tell me, what's your name?"


End file.
